Dragon of America: A American at Hogwarts
by Hannibalrider
Summary: Stefan a normal American boy until the day he gets a letter from Hogwarts. Now having to go to the school where his British grandfather went. He will meet a green eyed boy and together they will change the world . AU, some ron bashing and ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Stefan's pov**

Stefan get up now or you will miss breakfast" my mother shouted to me as I still laid in bed. Knowing she will get mad at me if I miss breakfast so I get up from my bed and get ready for the day. Showered, changed into a simple pair of blue jeans, a grey shirt, black sneakers, combed my dark red hair and left my room.

I went down the stairs to the kitchen and see my mother putting my food on the kitchen table. My three younger siblings already at the table with dad reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

I take a seat and start eating breakfast, my grey eyes notices my dad looking tense right now. Noticed my grandfather in the room which is a big surprise since he always on his so call "adventures" with grandma and there is a letter in dad's hands. " something wrong dad" I ask him and he sighs before giving me the letter while looking at grandpa.

I saw that it was address to me and I notice at the back there is wax with a signet stamp on it. Immediately thought this was weird since who sends letters like this these days, anyway I open the letter and read it.

My jaw drop at the words and I look to my smiling grand father plus my father who look grim at me. " what is this grandpa?" I asked and he grins at me " Stefan Romulus Brankovic today you now are a wizard and a real one not the ones from Disney or books.

Today you also been accepted to Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft where I went to and where you will go too." he said and explain how his family is magical. He also gave me a short brief history of my wizard roots and also told me I am his heir to the family holdings in Britain.

" your father unfortunately was born a squid and couldn't attend Hogwarts but you can. Your love the school and good old Britain" he tell me and I asked him why I will love Britain.

" Stefan, the school is in Scotland and a boarding school. I know this might be scary to travel across the pond and be in a other country but you will like it! Mark my words" he answered me and mother starts to protest me going to a foreign school but dad tell her I have if I want to control my magic.

Grandpa then does something amazing that I couldn't believe it. He transform a piece of paper into a hundred dollar bill, my mother's jaw drops out at this and my siblings ask if they can go to Hogwarts too.

Grandpa 's face grows sad" no my little ones I sorry but only your big brother has shown signs of magic. Not all family members are born with magic and its seems you three weren't" he say. My siblings start to cry and my mom does her best to comfort them.

" Stefan packed your stuff because in a hour your lovely grandmother is coming and we all going to England" Grandpa said and then gave dad the bill he made.

I go up stairs and my thoughts are going crazy, woke up today to find I am a wizard and that my father's family is magical. Plus I going to attend school in what is one of the best magical schools in Europe, I packed my things into two bags and thought about my family. My mother and her family are Spanish- Americans who been in America since the 1700s though they were base in Florida until the 1859 when they move to Texas.

She met dad when they went to high school together and got married after collage. While I know my grandpa is European but my grandmother is from a mix French, Spanish, Irish, German and English family that move to United states from France when she was young and met Grandpa when he tour the US as a teenager.

I also pack a large trunk too. Grandpa shrunk my trunk so it could fit in my pocket which was so cool. grandma soon arrive and almost squeezed the life of me in a hug.

She was so proud of me being a wizard that she promise to buy me an owl and magical candy when we go shopping for my school supplies. I asked if she was a witch and she sadly said no she is a squid.

Which mean she has magic but she can't use it all but comes from a pureblood magical family with a long line of gifted wizards. Then they got me into their car to drive me to their house.

Said my goodbyes to my family before I left and mom gave me her favorite neckline. While father hugged the life out of me before I went.

My grandpa pulls something out of his pocket then before I know it, my grandparent, me and the car are somehow in front their house in England I visited last year.

" you got to love magic boy! I love using this" grandpa said and help me out of the car since I was a bit dizzy.

"alright lets get him settle for the night and tomorrow we go shopping for school supplies" grandma say and they lead in the house which is really more a mansion.

I saw the paintings of ancestors on the wall and grandpa said good news everyone he got magic. Then with out warning the paintings start talking I freak and hide in a closet. " now what you done you dummy we should had gave Stefan a warning before the paintings are start talking" I heard my grandma say before she got me out of the closet.

Then introduced me to the paintings who all greeted me kindly and spoke me with for a bit before Grandpa took me to my room.

After unpacking and settling in we shared a family meal then I went to sleep excited about tomorrow.

 **Hope you all like it, next chapter is in magical London and maybe I have Stefan meet a certain wizard who also in his first year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry potter and only Stefan plus other ocs are my.**

 **Stefan's** **pov**

"wow this is so awesome grandpa" I said when we enter magical London with him and Grandma. There is a long main street call Diagon alley with lots of shops on the sides selling tons of stuff. A lot of of people are wearing older styles of clothes plus robes, grandma took me first to get a wand.

We enter a old shop fill with boxes of wands and a old man welcome us warmly. "Mrs Brankovic welcome to my store, your looking fine as ever and I bet this is young Stefan. I been hoping he come soon, their been gossip about your grandson" he say to grandma.

She laughs at him " yes I heard their all been wondering if he a squid or not. I happy to say he is wizard and going to become one of the best ever" she said and ask him to find me a wand.

After a few tries I found a twelve inch ebony wand with a dragon heartstring core. Grandma pay for it and the old man gave some advice for wand usage. I love it I felt the magic running through it and the feel was amazing. A lot of kids were in the street too and many with parents.

Grandpa join us after buying my school books, then we went to the bank run by elves and I ask one bank teller if Santa was real. My grandparents scorn me for being rude and told me they are goblins but the goblin laughed and told me maybe. Grandparents and other people in the bank look dumb struck by the goblin's replied. After a cool trip on a cart through a rail track under ground we got to a vault fill with gold, silver and copper coins.

"Stefan this is your trust vault, it has over 200,000 galleons worth of coins. You can have a one hundred galleons a month as a spending money but don't waste it but until your sixteen you can't access all of it." Grandma told before giving a spare vault key to me.

After finishing business there we go buy potion supplies for me. After that we went into a clothing store to fit me for robes I need for school. As the owner a nice older lady fits someone else I notice two kids my age. I decide to chat with them in hope I learn more about Hogwarts and make some friends.

" hi I Stefan" I say to them, one has very blond hair that is comb back and has a bored look on his face. The other has green eyes, shaggy black hair and glasses. " Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy family" he said and the other told us his name is Harry. Draco now look very interest. " first year to Hogwarts?" He asked us we both say yes. Then talk about school and stuff I notice how he said a word muggleborn with disgust. I said nothing but I ask what that means to my grandparents later.

" what house are going go in" Draco asks me and I told him I not very sure yet. " what your family name?" He then ask and I told him Brankovic. Draco's eyes widen " your the Brankovic heir everyone been wondering about and your grandfather is Stephen Brankovic the wizard who defeated dark lord Grindelwald" he said with awe.

" yeah he is my grandfather and I am the Brankovic heir I guess everyone talking about" I told and he say I should join Slytherin. Before I could answer him my Grandma called me over. So I excuse my self and shook hands with both them then was fitted fir my robes. We got four robes and the school uniform too, I ask grandma what a muggleborn is, she said they are wizards or witches born from muggle parents.

With everything brought they got me magical candy like chocolate frogs. Also went into a pet shop and they got me a small grey and brown owl for me. Named him Steve and he seem really nice.

At the end of the day all my school supplies were packed in a trunk grandpa got me. But not my books or wand, I spended the night reading them before I did one spell which lifts things up. When I did it on the first try and had a book flying in the air before putting it down.

The next few days I practice spells and study all my school books. Then on Sep 1 they drove to the train station in muggle London for school. We are going to the hidden station my grandpa tells me, as I am pushing my stuff on a cart I saw that kid Harry.

" hey remember me? Need any help you look lost" I asked and he say yes. He said the person who was helping him left and forgot to tell him how to find the station for the Hogwarts express. We took him along us and found the entrance to be a wall that you have to go through. I nearly stop myself as I pushed my cart into the wall due to fear I crash instead of passing through.

"wow" Harry say when we see the platform, train, students and parents. I said my goodbyes and got hugs plus more advice from grand parents before I got into the train. Me and Harry found a empty room for us, after putting our stuff away "Stefan Brankovic at your service" I say to him " Harry Potter" he say and looks like he expects me to get excite.

" you don't know my name?" He ask and I shook my head " I from America so I don't know much about recent history here" I told him. " wow your from America, no wonder your accent sounds so different. Anyway I sort of famous for something I did as a baby." He told me and we talked a bit before a redhead ask if he can join us. I said yes and tells us his name is Ron Weasley.

We ended up getting candy from the sweet cart that past by. When Ron found out about Harry he was awe and even more when Harry show us a lighting bolt like scar on his right temple. I found it sort of dumb how Ron acted because of a scar and name but I kept my shut. Them a girl with very bushy brown hair came by asking if we seen a toad around. She left after casting a spell after Ron try turning his pet rat gold.

Ron then goes on how he thinks we be sort into our house. He actually thinks we have to wrestle a troll. I almost told him its a talking hat that sorts us but I let him find out himself. The two of them change into their uniform but not me since I already wore them. I just put on the robe and changed my shoes.

The train reached its stop and all students got off. Someone shouts to us to leave our stuff on the train, they will be pick up later and I saw the bushy hair girl... Hermione Granger I think I met up with her and ask if she know any thing about Hogwarts. Asking her was a mistake cause Hermione talked nonstop about the castle and even more when she learned I am american.

Other first years also ask questions when they learned too. One boy said Americans are crazy. " Of course we are being a superpower and having the best military in the world" I declared proudly.

Some huge guy with a large beard took us to the row boats. Harry knows him and greets him in front of us. The trip across the lake was nice and amazing when we saw the school for the first time. I was in a boat with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

We got off at a landing stage near the base of the castle with a teacher who also deputy headmistress. She said some words and left back into the castle. At some point Draco starts something when he insults Weasley and then learn about Harry. Like Hermione and Ron the others look at him in awe.

"you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort" Draco say while holding his hand out. But Harry refuse his offer then he turn to me "how about you Brankovic?" He ask " I not taking sides right now but maybe later if our interest are the same" I said and we shook hands.

Malfoy accepted my answer, Ron tells me he from a dark family. " so what, you can't label him a dark wizard yet cause of his family. He has a choice in who he becomes. The world is not black and white Ron there also gray" I say and Ron looks mad.

" look I not taking sides unless I have to. Being neutral is a good option because despite having family ties in Britain I was born and raise in America. I not going head first into anything without facts" I told him and Hermione backs me up.

The kid with the toad, Neville Longbottom asks if my grandfather really beat Grindelwald. " yeah I think but I need to ask him since there different accounts on how it went down" I answer.

The teacher came back and led us to the main hall for sorting. Despite grandad describing how it will look nothing prepare me for it. The lights, art work, the spell that created illusions, the four long tables fill with students, the teachers at their table, the size of the hall and many other things. And this is only the beginning I likely see cooler things this school year.

I saw the sorting hat singing a funny song with many students singing along. Deputy headmistress McGonagall call out names to be sorted. Headmaster Dumbledore watch on with the other teachers as one by one we first years were placed in our houses. "Brankovic Stephen" she call me and I frown since she used the english version of my name.

The hall grew silent at my name and I calmly walk up to the stool. Put on the old hat" ah a other Brankovic been a long while since one been here, mm I sense much courage, oh your a smart, resourceful I is too and a hint of cunning too" it told me. " thanks" I said and it was kept muttering about me and what house to place me. Finally it place me in Gryffindor and that house cheers loudly for me. I go to the table and find a spot next to a prefect.

Others are soon sorted and Gryffindor cheered even more loudly and wildly for Harry. Everyone wanted to shake his hands and welcome him. Dumbledore said something that I didn't pay much attention but for a few rules. Hermione, Ron and Neville were also sorted in Gryffindor too. The feast began and food of different types fill the tables. I grab as much as I can to my plate and stuff myself like Ron. After finishing Dumbledore dismiss us and Ron's old brother Percy a prefect led us to Gryffindor quarters. Ron also has twin older brothers in there third year.

The entrance was guarded by a fat lady painting that move, talk and we have to remember a password to give her to enter the quarters. After finding out where we sleep, my stuff and changing in sleep wear. I fell asleep in a nice bed in a room I sharing with Harry, Ron, a other first year Seamus, Dean and Neville. The next day I was first day of classes, after brushing my teeth, showering, change and let Steve out to fly outside. At breakfast McGonagall gave us our class schedules.

First was potion with the house head of Slytherin. First minutes in class he pick on Harry, mocks him as the new school celebrity and make him look dumb when he couldn't answer several questions he asked. After that he had us make a potion to cure boils. Neville's potion backfired and gave him boils instead leading to him going to the nurse.

My was turning out ok and as professor Snape checks our potions. " Brankovic five points to Gryffindor for you being first to finish correctly" he said and then turn to Ron to pick on. Hermione finish after me and soon class was over it. Next class DADA and it was a total bored because we just read our books while the professor was stuttering when he talked.

Last class was charms and the professor there had us read our charm book while he lectures us on the arts of charming. While Harry and Ron become fast friends I make friends with Hermione who while a total nerd is kind of cute. At lunch she gave a book which explain why Harry is famous and I feel really bad for him now knowing he a orphan.

When classes were done we sat in the library doing our homework. Usual I nervous when talking with girls but with her it was easy. Also Sue Li a first year like who was sorted into Ravenclaw joined us. Later Susan bones and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff also join us at our table. It was awkward being around this many girls but I kept cool.

Sue ask me about America while Susan say my eyes are pretty. " iron and fire" I said and she now confuse. " oh that's what my grandmother say about my eyes and hair. My eyes are like the color of grey iron and my dark red hair is is like fire." I told her and she agrees.

First one to finish homework was Hermione then me, Sue, Hannah and Susan last. I showed off by lifting some books in the air. Susan try to copy but as she got it in the air she lost focus and it fell on my left foot. Susan apologize to me but I told her it was ok, Sue ask me about my family, I told her I got my parents, grandparents from dad's side, three siblings who are triplets and a year younger than me.

Sue tells me she has a muggle mom, wizard dad and a younger brother. Eventually we had to go back to our house quarters when it got late. Hermione was happy about making friends and getting homework done already plus wondering what our classes be like. She went to the girls bedrooms and me to the boys after reading together in the common room for a bit. Ron and Harry talked about how evil Slytherin is and I learn more about the culture of magical Britain.

I found it stupid how pureblood families look down on muggleborns and half bloods. And I found it horrible how they treat squids like my dad and grandmother, they think just because they are pure their better than everyone. The rest of the first week went fast with nothing really interesting beside the usual insults trade between my house and Slytherin. Also Harry and Malfoy start a rivalry with each other. I earn Malfoy's respect when I lifted him and his two goons in the air then threaten to drop them head first after he called Hermione a mudblood. He now leaves her alone and it was worth it despite the drain of magic I felt. It took a lot to move and hold them up but on the bright side Draco doesn't bully any muggleborns or insults them when I around.

I also got along with most of Gryffindor mainly because who my grandfather is and housemates wanting to know more about him. Ron I didn't get along well he just really loud mouth, arrogant at time and annoying too. But he not so bad when he not acting like a big shot.

Also Harry got placed in the quidditch team after a eventful flying class. It started when Neville's broom went out of control, flying in the and falling leading to Neville getting a broken wrist on one hand. Draco took Neville's remember ball I think its call and Harry challenge him to get it back after they both mount brooms and flew in the air. Long story short Malfoy throw the ball far and Harry flew with great skills and caught it. Professor McGonagall saw this and call him to her office after he came back to the ground.

Harry later told me and Ron about it during dinner that night. I know little about the sport from grandpa told me its the biggest and most popular sport to wizard kind. On a side I learn he also played it before during his time in Hogwarts.

Hermione tells Harry what he did was dangerous and could had killed himself if he fell off the broom. Also in the mail I got a package from home, some cookies baked by mom, six pack of Dr pepper, socks and a letter. Shared the cookies with the house since mom made a lot and I kept the soda to myself. The letter said my family wishes me well in school and asks me how I doing plus what's it like here.

I write back to them when I got time and the were handmade socks in Gryffindor colors that I gave to Harry as a present.

Some days later at in the middle of the night I hear Harry and Ron whispering then leaving the room. I went back to sleep am too sleepy to care why their up or going.

 **Ok I end it here, first year I going to hurry it along since to me its almost a boring year until close to the end. Their also be characters that weren't in the movies but from the books in this story. Stefan I developing into like leader like type of person who smart, cold at times, ready to help and willingly to stick his hands in the mud for the greater good. But he be kind, a bit crazy or fun like the twin at times, loyal to those he consider friends and allies. I also explain the Grindelwald thing later on.**

 **He also won't rush into things like Harry or Ron will. Also to me Ron seems like a bad friend to Harry. Like in the fourth book or movie how he acted to Harry was inexcusable, he comes off arrogant at times, jealous of Harry's fame despite knowing how that fame cost Harry his parents, also how he complains when the trio are on the run in the seven book and so many other things but despite all that he still has done good things.**

 **As for pairing I leaning a Harry/Hermoine thing cause they deserve each other and J.K Rowling confirm it. And for Stefan I thinking Luna cause my girlfriend looks like the actress from the movies. Same hair color and body type plus she acts a bit like Luna at times. Might give him a harem if I in the mood later now to write it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey back again and here a new chapter. Not much will happen beside a moments of twin fun,a troll, first quidditch match and the some digging to find out what is being guarded.(we all know what it is).**

 **Stefan's pov**

" you four did what! Hermione you should have known better, if you were all caught we lost points for Gryffindor!" I shout at Harry, Ron, Hermoine and surprising Neville.

Ron try giving me some dumb excuse of Malfoy challenging Harry to a wizard duel. " he was bailing Harry into being out late and if you were caught how many point were had been lost for the house. Harry next time don't fall for his tricks, Hermoine tell me next time they do plan something like this again so I talk some sense into them and Neville stay away next time" I said making sure that Ron notice I didn't mention him.

I also give Neville a piece of paper with Gryffindor password on it. So he won't be locked out next time and a promise to help him with his homework too. I was too mad with Ron to scorn him cause he likely encourage Harry to accept the fake dual.

Later on during potion class Draco looks unhappy. I helped Neville during class so Snape doesn't pick on him. Harry and Ron screw up their potion and it was funny watching Snape fall on them with insults and having to help them before they blow us all up.

Hagrid the large man from the first day I found is the ground keeper of the school. He has a accent that I found a little funny but he also found my also funny.

Harry, Ron and Hermione have become good friends with him. I sometimes go with them when they visit him but not a lot since I busy with school work, practicing spells or helping someone. But I like the giant he fun and his dog Fang is such softly.

I also been developing a British accent and after a few weeks I began talking with a northern accent. Hermione, Sue, Susan, Hannah and new friends I made. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Roger Malone, Megan Jones and Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuffs.

We formed a study group that sometimes Harry and Ron joins for help. On the first day I speaking with a northern English accent they all look at me oddly like I grew a second head. " something wrong?" I asked.

" you sound weird" Hermione say to me and I laugh. " what do you mean I sound the same. Is my voice like different now" I ask with a grin. " your American accent is gone and you got this weird northern accent now" Susan answer and everyone agrees with her. Our study session was unusually quiet I could see it on their faces, they didn't like my accent. But I decide to keep using it and eventually they got used to it.

The next few days everyone including the teachers found my new accent weird. In this time I refined my accent some more and its now much better. I also saw one of Harry's quidditch practice it was amazing how fast they went and the moves they did in the air.

Harry introduced me to Gryffindor team captain Oliver Wood and let me fly on his new nimbus 2000 that professor McGonagall brought for him. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless when Harry got the broom in the mail and found out he is in the quidditch team.

Everyone in Gryffindor wished Harry good luck in the first match of the season. And I did ok on the broom Oliver told me, I might try out for the team next year first I need much practice cause I freak out a bit when I got up really high. Staying low I can do and I ask for a broom in my next letter.

Harry thought it was funny how I weren't fly higher. After this I played wizard chess with Ron for a while. Before I got suck into discussing magical theories with Hermione and other brainy kids. My head felt like exploding after listening to how magical creatures, wands and wizards came to be.

The next few days were normal as usual but I somehow caught on fire during potion class. Not sure how it happen but I think someone from Slytherin cast a fire spell which caught my robe on fire. I notice when Hermione smelled smoke and when I look for the source found the bottom end of my robe burning.I drop and roll til it was out. Professor Snape try to find out who did it but no one said anything so he gave everyone but me twice as much homework for that stunt

Halloween came with delight at the thought of dressing up but found out they don't do that here. During professor Flitwick class he had us make objects fly me and Hermione were the ones who could but she acted like it was nothing and show off.

Ron after class make some nasty comments about her that send her running off crying. I cast a spell on Ron to stuck him to a wall for a bit for what he said. I try to catch her but she ran too fast, later during the feast for Halloween where I convince professor McGonagall to let dress up in a old soviet greatcoat which I got from a fourth year ravenclaw who has a Russian wizard for a dad for ten gallons. I also wore a boots and military pants that barely fit.

Only reason she lets me dress up was because she thinks its a great cultural experience for students to see how Americans celebrate Halloween. I also use my best Russian accent that I developed from watching foreign films. Everyone found my new accent really weird, Susan and Li both hit me on the head with their wands for the accent. Which they both don't like and a few others also voiced they want me to stop talking like that. I notice Hermione was missing and I ask around was told she was last seen in crying in a girl restroom.

During the middle of the feast the DADA professor stormed in shouting troll in the dungeon before fainting like a girl. Almost everyone scream but headmaster calm them down and orders for prefects to lead student back to their quarters while the teachers hunt for the troll.

Somehow me, Ron and Harry ended up looking for Hermione and met the troll. He was at least to me twelve foot tall, he also very ugly, his skin is grayish, also he seems stupid and carrying a club which he try to hurt Hermione with. I shoot a low class stunner spell grandpa taught me. Had no effect beside making it mad and targeting me first I dodge the club and shoot a other stunner at it.

Harry at this moment is leading a scare and shock Hermione out of the restroom while Ron helps me as the troll has grab me and holding me upside down. Ron saved me from being smash against the walls or floor by lifting the Troll's club over his head and dropping it on him.

Harry and Hermione return with the teachers to the now ruin girl restroom, wands draw they take charge, professor McGonagall scold us on what we did and told us very few first years can take on a troll and live to tell about it." Its not their fault professor I thought I could take on the troll since I read a lot about them" Hermione say.

The teacher scold Hermoine, took some points which me and Ron won back for our bravely in saving Hermione. Afterwards Hermione asked why I dress like that and told to stick with one accent or she hex me.

Later when were at our house common room I did a American northern accent for fun, she chase me around the common room hitting me with a pillow and saying to stop switching accents while Ron and Harry laugh.

Harry's first quidditch match was against Slytherin and we won with Harry almost choke on snitch but beside that and his broom going haywire during the match and him almost falling he alright.

Later Ron and Hermione told me it was professor Snape who cause Harry's broom to go wild and what Hermione did. While I find it hard to believe Snape wanting to kill Harry, it does seem possible since he has a deep hate of Harry.

But for the moment I push the thoughts away and continue on with charm class. My parents been sending more than the usual amounts of letter I get with the last one scolding me for fighting a troll. Grand father send one saying he very mad at me for the troll incident and telling me not to do it again or no new broom.

Grandma send a letter too telling me to never fight a troll again or she tan my hide. I flinch at that and also one from my siblings they all helped write it. Say they are so jealous of me going to a magic school and being a wizard. They also mention how things are going and bring home a dragon to keep as a pet.

I also got more cookies, some homemade socks, a rain coat, a very long scarf that reminds of Tom baker's, more underwear and some money which was almost useless since its american money plus not accept in the magical world.

But I found some muggleborns students who accepted it for doing my homework for a few classes.

Hermione lectured me for that during our next study group as I was reading 1984 but I did tell now I ahead of her. The group just watch in amusement at this and Hermione gave me the silent treatment.

I brush it off as I kept reading my book, I brought it off a muggleborn ravenclaw student and despite the school library having tons of books it has only a very few non magical books beside some history books. I try looking for novels by muggle authors their aren't any which I found to be lame.

I did find a book of surprising about my family tree, after reading some 1984 I began looking over it and found out my family was established in Serbia in 1200 by Edward Brankovic the muggleborn son a Serbian official and his commoner English wife who he won from her father when he bet her in a game. He was born in 1178 and become a knight in 1200 for service with the east Roman empire. Took part in the fourth crusade and married a Italian noble woman who he had six kids with before dying in 1245.

Edward was a not a great wizard but he does have a good record of getting things done. The picture of him in the book was a small crude painting of a red haired man in armour in a battlefield. His son David expanded the old family holdings and defeat many Ottoman turk wizards, married a Greek woman, fathered three kids and die in 1276.

His son Michael the strong moved the family to England in 1300 after a seer told him his descendants will become great in the land of his grandmother. He die in 1323 and fathered five kids with a English merchant's daughter who was his second wife. He was named the strong after winning a major victory against Ottoman wizards in Greece.

After this I read about ancestors who fought in many of England's wars, civil wars and rebellions. Also one Brankovic a Hercules Brankovic in 1400 become a Earl and awarded a Earldom that still stands to today.

Hermione look over my shoulder and point out a ancestor Henry Brankovic who was the one who killed Richard the third at Bosworth. And a other who commanded royalists in the English civil wars. She also point out I am relation to the Bones, Malfoy, Abbot and surprising a few other pureblood family.

Susan got very quiet when Hermione said since my sixth great grandmother was a Bones and that I am a male. I could claim the Bones estate as a male descendant through the female line since the male line is extinct. " Hermione I likely get maybe some of it but unless I was to marry Susan their no way her aunt will allow the whole estate to taken" I say and Susan blush deeply at this.

Hermione then pointed out because of my tenth great grand mother a Elizabeth Black I could claim the Black estate since the Black male line is dead. But I also pointed out to her Malfoy's mother is a Black and his claim will be stronger than my if I try that. Sue pointed out a portrait of me when we got to the section with modern Brankovic.

It was me when I was nine and had long hair. Everyone said I was cute and then search through my family tree. My great great grandmother was a Longbottom so I a something cousin to Neville and that I connect to a very noble French family by my now decrease grant aunt, my grandfather's youngest sister.

Later I found out from Ron about a three headed dog he, Harry and Hermione met on that night when Harry went to that fake duel. I was more hurt than surprise by the fact they didn't tell me earlier about this.

I didn't talk with them for a whole week before I talked with them again.

The weeks before Christmas pass fast with my schoolwork all done. Hermione going home for the holidays, Ron and Harry are staying but me I not sure.

My answer came in a letter from my parents telling me I coming home. I was happy about going home until I saw Ron and Harry. After a letter and some permissions Ron and Harry were coming over for the holiday. Ron is excite about going to America like Harry, they both stutter when they met my grandpa but they greeted him very politely.

Ron falls over himself trying to impress him while Harry stays quiet. The trip like for me before was very quick and we stood in front of my house with the rest of my family waiting.

My siblings tackle me when I enter the house they ask me tons of questions as I lay on the floor. Harry and Ron faces were priceless when they saw how different they are from me. They have light brown skin tone, hazel or dark brown eyes, black hair and are different from me.

Ron was in pure shock at a muggle life, he turn on the lights a lot, listen to music on the radio and when he saw TV he kept asking how we got those people to fit in that tiny box. He also mess with a lot of things too before dinner, Harry was quiet and polite during the whole time. My mother hugged me tightly when she saw me, dad had make her let me go and my siblings bug me til I let them play with my wand.

My parents were a bit worry about this but grandma told them unless they had magic its nothing more than a stick to them. Ron and Harry loved the spanish food my mom made, Ron fell for tacos and my mom kept feeding the ginger til he was full. It was funny watching his face as he drank his first muggle soda, Harry stuff himself full too, dad and grandpa talk. My mom and grandma began talking about my future.

Peter, Samantha and Emma continue playing with my wand til streak of raw magic shot out when Emma wave it around. Grandfather took it quickly from her and examine her carefully.

" what do you know she a late boomers" he said and grandpa say she has magic, its weak but there and this means Hogwarts for her next year. My siblings cheered and my grandma got them to calm down to continue eating. Dinner was great and the next few days are ok. Ron learned more about the muggle world, rode a bike which ended in him crashing into a wall, watch TV, got his first potato chips and lots of stuff.

Harry joined in too but he was mostly quiet and shy a little. My mom feed them as much as they want which led to Ron gaining some weight and Harry too but he needed it more than Ron. My siblings were still crazy about one of them going to the same school as me and being able to use magic.

Grandpa had me shown off what I learned in Hogwarts and my parents were very proud. Despite my father being worry about how magic can change me and my mother being worry about me in a school so far away. She now likely dreading when Emma leaves next school year for Hogwarts.

Grandma sewn the family's coat of arms a Sliver Dragon on a black and gold field that is split into four squares on my school robes. The Upper right was gold, the upper left is black and the bottom half is the opposite. Their also is under the dragon's front legs a scimitar being stomp on and the dragon is in a fierce looking stance.

Later on our last day on holiday I asked Harry what was wrong and he lie that their nothing wrong. I push him until I figure out he was jealous of me and remembering his parents I say sorry. " no don't be, its just that seeing your family that makes me wish my parents never die." He said to me.

" yeah I guess I lucky then can't really imagine losing them" I say and he agrees. Later during a game of chess while Ron naps on the mattress grandpa made for him like Harry too, Harry tells me more about the three headed dog and also about a vault that he visited which shorty afterwards was broken into.

He explains about a mystery package that he and Hagrid got from the vault. And then mention how Snape had a injury leg during the troll incident and how he thinks he got it from from that dog and maybe trying to steal something important.

I just listen and wonder if Harry might be just a bit paranoid. Yeah Professor Snape is usually mean to him but that doesn't mean he a evil person and their no solid proof of him planning to steal something. I kept my thoughts to myself and the next day after a big breakfast we went back to Hogwarts.

We left with some Christmas gifts and some packed food by my mom. Grandpa got us to the train station where we broad the train back to Hogwarts. I wonder what the new year will hold for me as I listen to Ron and Harry talking about quidditch.

 **Next chapter I end the first year and move on to second year. The rest of Stefan's siblings will have magic but not sure if they all go to Hogwarts thinking of sending the other two to the American magicial school. Sorry if Harry was ooc in this chapter. For some reason I can see Ron eating tacos like crazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stefan's pov**

"so Hagrid got a dragoon ?" I stated at my favorite trio who all nod their heads. I sigh and go with Hermione and see with my own eyes a baby dragon, Hagrid lets me play with him.

I toss a leather ball around the hut and watch him go after it then pet him. He burn me a couple of times by accident but their minor. After we left Hermione tells me to keep this quiet and I promise my little bookworm to keep my mouth shut.

Just a few weeks into the second half of the school year. Harry won the game against Hufflepuff in quidditch and during a night trip to the restricted section to find information on a Nicholas Flamel but he almost got caught.

Instead he found when looking for a hiding place some kind of mirror that showed each person something they want.

I stay after Ron told Harry becoming hook to seeing images of his parents in that mirror. Eventually the headmaster moved the mirror and Harry went to normal and found out who Nicholas Flamel is.

He the only wizard to create a philosopher stone which turn any metal into gold and create the drink to make you immortal. I see why they have fluffy guarding that trapdoor and they more than likely be more dangerous traps guarding the stone.

The trio now thinks Snap is going to steal the stone to become immortal and rich. I still not fully convince but the facts do seem to point to him planning to take the stone. Back to now, Hermoine tells me we need to keep it a secret and find a way to get that dragon out of here before Hagrid gets in trouble.

The two weeks pass quickly with school work, homework and studying keeping me busy. Ron send a letter to one of his brother who works with dragon to see if he can take little Norbert. As we are waiting for a reply I get a letter from some one inviting me to a dinner Friday after classes. I show the letter to Hermione

 _Dear Baron of Cumbria_

 _You have been invite to attend dinnerat 8:00 this Friday with several classmates. The bloody Baron will come by your dorm for you by 7:30 please look presentable and school uniform will do unless you wish to dress more formal._

 _Be on good behavior and no causing a scene with other guest._

 _ **"**_ your not seriously going right?" She asked and I nod in answer. " could be a trap and what's with the Baron of Cumbria thing?" She say and I laugh. " well since I heir to the Earldom of Wessex then by custom I think I given one of my grandfather's lesser noble title to show my status as heir. He also holds a Viscount title that our ancestor was given for service in the Spanish war of succession." I told her.

"Wow but why Baron, Viscount is a higher title than that?" She say to me and I told her he thought it be great for me and that it was once Baron of Cumberland but was change when the county was dissolve. Later she mention this to the whole dorm, Hermione didn't know but most highest noble title in magical aristocracy seems to be lordship. Likely because of the international law about hiding magic from muggles.

Many magical families with ties to the muggle world had to sever them. The malfoys from what the books say try to stop the law from passing and protest it bitterly but then sang a different tune when it passed. Some families like my were allow to continue our ties with the muggle world due the influence we wield in both worlds and we act sometimes as a middleman between them.

I dress in a clean uniform and robe with my family coat of arms showing proudly on that day. The ghost bloody baron came for me and led through the school to the dungeon and to my horror the Slytherin dorm.

Great I now in the snake den with just a wand to fight my way out if things go south. They they look at me in surprise and one seven year try to protest my presence here but one look from the Bloody Baron send shuts him up. Some look at me with daggers in their eyes, some look mad and others just stare at me.

The ghost finally leads me to a large dinner room that looks awesome, painted Slytherin colors, a big table, fireplace, some portraits and other fine things. And fill Slytherin student with professor Snape at the head of the table.

" Baron of Cumbria has arrived" Bloody Baron announce as we enter the room. At least forty pairs of eyes look at me. Draco make a face as he saw and demand to know what I was doing here.

"he was invited by me mr. Malfoy and I expect no trouble from anyone here. He is a guest and I will expect no rude comments or acts to him." Snape told Malfoy and everyone nod their heads to him.

" putting a lion into a serpent den is very unusual Professor" I said boldly as I took a seat in between Draco and Daphne Greengrass. " a little lion can't do much when surround" he told me and almost everyone snickers.

I quickly pull out my wand and a vial of a bluish green liquid. I point my wand right next to Draco's head and hold out the vial ready to throw. " a stunner spell at this ranged could kill or very badly damage his brain Professor Snape and if I drop this then this room goes boom" I said while pressing my wand into Draco's head.

The little snake grew pale and stutter to Snape to help him. "just like your grandfather, I remember he did this once when escaping from angry Veelas. Now put it down before you hurt someone" He said and I grin before throwing it at the nearest wall. Everyone but me and Draco try to go under the table or in Snape's case cast a shield.

The vital hit the wall and nothing happen. I laugh loudly and professor Snape tells me if I try that again he see that I am expelled, I apologize to everyone and remove my wand from Draco. The dinner continue, I switch from my usual British accent to a southern coast accent.

Every one looked annoy with it and Snape tells me grandpa taught DADA when he was a student. " what does he do now " he then ask me and I told him he goes on adventures with my grandmother. " once when I was seven he used me as bait to lure out a man killing tiger. Should had guess it when he gave me a coat that smelled of meat and told to stand out in a open field but a seven year old doesn't know better" I said.

Snape crack a smile at this " I surprise your parents allow him near you after" he say and I tell him my parents don't know and my grandmother chase him around a broom and hit him with it. " after that incident she never let him take me hunting again or use me as bait for anything." I said and Snape describe what it was like when my grandfather taught in Hogwarts.

Daphne surprise everyone when she ask if my father is really a squid. I looked at her with with a hint of anger in my eyes because of how she said squid like their a thing of shame. " yes unfortunately he was born like that and his mother is one too you know miss Greengrass ." I told her coldly while switching back to my American accent.

Draco then in a stupid move ask in a smug tone if my mother is really a dirty muggle. What happen next I never be really sure but Draco is send flying into the wall and I in a battle with Slytherin students. While I shooting spells and dodging spells from Slytherin Snape just sits and watches as I fight with calm look on his face.

At one point in the fight I take someone fallen wand and start casting twice as many spells. Wielding two wands is harder than with one and more of a drain on me but I escape from the room. Stunned two sixth year student before they could reaction and shot a few times randomly. To scatter any one into the common room before leaving the dorm through the front enterance which is open as someone is entering.

I knock him down and toss the other wand I picked up back inside then left the dungeon quickly. Made it back to my dorm before long and ran pass everyone in the common room to my room. I hid under my bed and waited for them to get me. It was Professor McGonagall who drag me out of my bed with magic. Then by my left ear led out the quarters to Snape.

I shake with fear as she look at me with a mad face. I got a very long lecture from her, fifty points were lost for the house. And one of week helping Snape who actually defended my action telling McGonagall that while my actions were disgraceful, I was defending my mother's honor and that his house was the cause of my outbrust with comments about my family.

" Mr. Brankovic the next you are invited, control yourself because next time I will take you down, you only escape because I did not join the fight and many of your foes weren't armed. I own your grandfather many favor and by not having you kicked out of this school will be one. But i will not stand for it again or that trick with the vial. You are heir to a mighty family and I expect you to act it no matter what anyone say about your mother, father or other family members." He told me and I nod my head to him before he left.

McGonagall send me to bed afterwards and the next day everyone know about what now call the Battle in Slytherin's dorm or Baron Cumbria's escape or as Slytherin calls it Brankovic's treachery. My house proudly supported me while Hufflepuff thought my actions uncalled for, Ravenclaw thinks I a fool for breaking guest rights and Slytherin hates me more anyone else.

I spend the next two days trying to win back the points I lost. I earn half and helped get Hagrid's dragon out of here, during the night me and trio deliver him to Ron's brother in a crate and in the middle of the night on top of the observer tower.

Ron and Harry got caught by because Harry forgot his invisibly cloak in the tower. But I went back for it and rescue Hermione from that creepy ground keeper and professor McGonagall. Hermione held the whole dinner incident over my head for going when she said I shouldn't while Harry and Ron look at me in awe for it. The rest of the quidditch season went well for Gryffindor and school work piled up. Harry and Ron got detention plus lost the house over a hundred points leading us to lag behind Slytherin.

Slytherin also been attacking me in the halls during classes, I learned more spells and often had a running battle with them almost everyday. They also been pranking me or trying to but often I catch them before they can sometimes.

In transfiguration I ahead of the class with professor McGonagall now praising me when I finish way before anyone else. She really encourage me to try more advance level after I turn a mice into a teacup on my first try, I was actually had turn it in some thing else but changed my mind.

In professor Sprouts I did ok but plants didn't interest me as much as Neville , who is very good in this class. History with Professor Binns was boring as watching paint dry but peek up when he mention two of ancestor. A Louis Brankovic who in one of the many English magical civil wars slay Michael Malfoy the head leader of a faction in that war in the battle of Hasting in 1499. And German Brankovic who killed the only troll king in British history at the battle of St. Albans during the epic troll-wizard war in 1589.

Louis, Binns said will go on to become Lord Protector after routing all his foes and crushing the last Malfoy stronghold in Kent before they bent the knees. German will fall in the same battle as the troll king but only after he and his last remaining retainers made a last stand as trolls swam him to avenge their fallen king, which allow wizard reinforcements to reach the battle turning the tides.

Astronomy class I did great, I really like staring at the stars and the teacher is cute so that's a plus. DADA class was pretty easy since we mostly focus on the theoretical of how to defend ourselves. We did have a few practice duels in which I often won because of my large magic reserves.

In potions I am great, something about mixing, stirring and creating new potions seems so simple me. Just follow the instruction correctly and your done if not then hopefully you can learn from your mistake. Snape found my process with a approving face when I made a potion that makes people forget things. It was pretty hard but I got it and tested it on Ron. I turn his hair pink and he went around the day with it until finally a professor told him fix his hair.

The ginger was mad at me but a other dose of the potion fixed that. The teachers think I a prodigy in the making since I soak up the lessons so quickly. Hermione and other smarty first years were really jealous of me to the point where they study harder. At the study group I was often done with school work or just sat there reading a book or being lazy and changing my hair color. I was blond a whole day and everyone reaction was funny, mostly stare at me or told me to change it back. I used my owl Steve to sent letters to my grandparents and let him fly around outside.

I wrote a short story in my spare time about a knight who learns a lesson about being humble. Hermione thought it was nice and ask if I wanted to be a writer in the future. I told her no just bore and she told me I should brush up for the finals. Also something happen in detention with Hagrid when led Harry and Ron into the forbidden forest. Harry told me it was he who should not be named that attacked him, when he found him sucking the blood of a unicorn to sustain himself.

I took with this hard since if it was true then a mad dark lord is coming back to power. Ron didn't see the encounter since he was with the half giant and their was also a centaur who save Harry from what almost got him. I found Hagrid decision to leave Harry with his hound a very stupid idea at worst. It was in hindsight leaving a first year with a dog for protect in a forest fill with dangerous magical creatures.

As the school year came to a close the trio and I look at the evidence and I can see professor Snap planning to steal the stone for the dark lord and cursing Harry's broom during the game as revenge for his lord's defeat. Also they told me how Hagrid got the dragon egg and what Hagrid told the stranger who gave him Norbert. He being a member of the staff and likely knows all the traps to the stone. I also discover some info that he was a suspect Death eater or as the followers of You Know Who are called but their wasn't enough evidence to prove it.

In the final weeks I made friends with Sophie Ropers, Fay Dunbar, Michael Corner, Lilly moon, Sally Anna Perks, Ameila Pond aka Runcorn by some and some of the other first years but none were Slytherin. A letter came for me from grandma telling me all my siblings now shown signs of magic and that they will attend next year with me. I was happy with that and even more when grandpa sent a letter to informed me of my recruitment to the order of the dragon as a squire.

He being a commander in that knight order thinks its be good for me to spent the summer learning and training under the order to prepare for my future role plus a chance to be a knight if I prove myself worth. Also he send a package with a grey tunic, belt, armband and black scarf inside.

I kept it a secret but somehow it got out in a week. Draco spread rumors my grandfather bribed the order to accepted me, I hex him later during a fight between classes and he was in the hospital wing for two days.

Hermoine in looked up the Order and talked a lot about it in our group. She stated it was formed to fight and stop the expansion of Ottoman Turks into Europe, some of guys like Terry, Michael, Ron, Dean and Seamus were jealous of me spenting the summer in Romania.

Later my favorite trio came to me telling me they try to warn Professor McGonagall about Snap but she didn't believe them and the headmaster left the school for urgent business.

As the appointed leader by them I decide we need to stop Snap and steal the stone to prevent it from falling in the dark lord's hands.

Later that night we sneak out of the dorm but I had to cast the full body blind spell on Neville when he try to stop us. We use Harry's cloak and reach the third floor to the room to find the three headed dog a sleep with a harp playing. At the worst time the harp stopped playing and that dog started to wake but Harry with a piper saved us from being dinner. He played the dog back to sleep and we went through the trapdoor, fell into devil snare which Hermione took case of with a spell that lighten up the room.

Harry led us to through a room where he mounted a broom to catch a charm wing key along with many others. After was a chamber with a huge chess board, Ron got us pass it but sacrifice himself in a titanic chess game to see us through. Next chamber we found a knocked out troll who smells bad and knew now Snap has been here. Later we reached a chamber with seven potions and a wall of purple flames. Wasn't hard to guess who set this up and it came with a riddle to tell us which potion to drink.

Hermione solved it quickly and we let Harry drink the potion then he went through the flames safely. Since their no potion left me and Hermione went back for Ron and get help. Hours later after teachers were alert and Dumbledore had return we are informed Harry is in the Hospital wing recovering from his encounter with professor Quirrel which surprised us all.

We were all wrong about Snape and Professor Quirrel fooled us very well. After a few days we were allow to see Harry who told us how Professor Quirrel was housing the Dark lord's soul in him and why he always wore the turban all the time. Harry was down for the next days before he cheer up and finals also came.

I pass with flying colors and I stood at the top my class with Hermoine second, Harry was in the top ten and Ron in the middle of our class. Draco was 16th and it was funny watching him get angry when he saw the results the day after the finals. The last feast of the school year was a perfect ending to the year. I wore my pointed hat with everyone else, sang the school song, eaten til I am full and cheered with my house after we won the house cup after Dumbledore rewarded fifty points each to me, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Slytherin sullen in silent and their was a huge house party in the common room. The next day I prepare for the last day of Hogwarts by getting for my first day to the order of the Dragon by dressing in a black pants, brown boots I got from grandma in a package from her a while ago, my grey tunic with a white shirt under, a belt, the armband which had the order symbol on it and the black scarf. My stuff was soon packed, Steve is back in his caged and I leave parting gifts for my friends. The common room is empty as its still early and their no classes.

The house elves helped carry my stuff to the great hall where I waited for Grandfather to come for me. A hour later he arrives dress in a similar outfit. " how my favorite grandchild?" He asked me while rubbing one hand over my head. " great grandpa, Hogwarts was amazing I can't wait for next year and how long is this going to last?" I say and he told me six weeks.

" your going to be squire and going to be train in arms, tactics, horsemanship and a few others things that they teach. Think of it as summer Hogwarts but more military focus. And your get a salary but very small, so don't waste it all since your not allow to draw from your trust vault Stefan. " He tells me and also mentions I can't take Steve or most of my stuff but I ok with that since their go home instead.

We left by a portkey just as students start in file in for breakfast. The two of us now stood in front of a grey castle with banners of a dragon. " welcome to Castle Dracul Stefan and your first day here" my grandfather told me.

 **The order of the Dragon was formed in 1408 by king Sigismund of Hungary to defend the cross and fight the Turks as they push into Europe. Around 1470s it was disband or just disappear. One of its most famous members was Vlad Dracul II. Who was one of the Ottoman Empire's greatest enemy. In his struggle to stop the Turk as they invade his lands he launch a darling night attack he almost killed the sultan who was leading his army.**

 **I be doing third pow now and be exploring theories by other authors about muggleborns or things in the magical world. Like some muggleborns could be the product of wizards raping female muggles and wiping the memory of the encounter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is chapter five not much is going to happen beside Stefan training, making new friends and new enemies.**

"Stefan front and center now!" A tall man shouted and he came up in front of the group. " I here by promote you company sergeant as today with all the honors and duties that go along with it" he said and pinned a small silver dragon on Stefan's tunic.

He then dismiss the squires for class, Stefan walk alone to class with many fellow squires giving him a dirty look. He couldn't blame them many had trained three years as a page to be a squire and he showed up on the first day as a squire. Even more was they know he is a Brankovic and has his famous grandfather as his backer in the order.

They see him as a well connected boy and just earn his position because of his family name. Stefan sighed knowing their not much he could say to help, its only the fourth day and already he hated or dislike at best.

He thought its not his fault that after two days of the order testing all the squires skills. Stefan out of over seventy squires in the group, showed him to be the far as head of the others in skills and knowledge.

And so because of his results he was promote and now stood as the class leader. First class was potion where they learned to make, defected and make the antidote to poisons. Then was sword fighting class where they pair off Stefan was paired with a skinny brown hair Romanian boy name David Tennant.

They practiced with wooden swords with many leaving class with bruises. Third class was language where the teacher a short Greek taught began teaching them Turkish. Stefan pick some of it up quickly than others, a blond girl Rose Tyler asked me for help and he did helped her before class ended. After class is lunch and Stefan found most table not very accepting of him.

" hey sit here" Rose Tyler call out to him and Stefan sat down with her. David Tennant, Matt Smith and Rory Williams. Matt and Rory are both English from poor families but they both have a relative in the order who support their enterance to the order.

"Stephen what part of UK are you ?" Rose ask as she took a bite of her meal.

" I actually from America but I half british from my dad's family. So as company SGT what are my duties anyway. I also go to Hogwarts in Scotland, its a great school and when do they pay us?" He said while eating his meat stew.

" well its your job to wake up us in the morning, check that we are all ready before breakfast, build teamwork between us, keep us in line and a few other things. They give us our pay when we leave." David tells him and ask if he wants his rye bread. Stefan pass it to him and David thanks him for it.

"what is Hogwarts like my family try getting there but I was accepted to a other school and they couldn't switch me." Matt say while playing with his hair which was combed to the side. The rest of lunch was spend with them listening to Stefan describe Hogwarts and its wonders. Final class of the day was gym where they ran laps and worked out. Stefan then stayed over with a teacher for extra lessons in horse riding and history of the order.

The next day after Stefan woke early, got ready for the day and to wake up the group. After he did role call was breakfast and a morning lap around the castle. After which Stefan was to select a fellow squire to be his corporal or second in commander. But he was in tough situation when he look over his choices, just like Hogwarts he found that blood matter here. Most members in the order are pure blood or half blood with a tiny few muggleborns.

Michael Brun, Louis Heller, Luis Anjou, Frederick Holland, Vlad Adamski, Peter Ruirk and Lysander Zeroni are all top choices due to their being pure bloods and come from families with major influence and power. He also could pick a half blood which will be acceptable but if he for a muggleborn like Ryan Grant of Poland who score second after him he face problems with most of the group.

In the end Stefan picked Lysander Zeroni since he seems less resentful to him and smart enough for the job. The first week passed quickly with classes and drills before they given each a horse to care and began horse riding lessons. Then dueling classes start on the third week with their teacher teaching them many hexes and jinxes.

Stefan found his position to very unstable with the group split into two factions. One led by Luis Anjou with his second Frederick Holland and other Stefan with his second Lysander. Luis and Frederick plot to overthrow them and seize control of the grouping. Stefan held command because of loyalists like Rose, Lysander, David and Matt in his faction. Luis try several times to sabotage him in his job and almost won but Stefan was no fool and saved himself.

Today Stefan led his group mounted in their small horses through a field with several knights of the order with them. " ok today I want you all to split into two group and battle each other. You will fight mounted with your wands, only stunners no other spells beside shield ones for blocking or else. These knights here will be watching for any cheating and to evaluate you all. Now split up and get ready. Winning side will get a day off and their leader a special reward" the instructor told them. Stefan gathered his faction while Luis did the same with his faction. The instructor turned the scarves of Luis's faction red and Stefan's blue.

After both teams got in position he raise his right hand to signal both teams to begin. Red team with over 40 members outnumbering blue team's 30 charge full frontal charge. Stefan orders a retreat and for fourteen to follow Lysander while the rest with him. Luis who was so focus on Stefan didn't notice when Lysander ran off with his group. His goon Frederick told him this but he dismiss it and chose to crush Stefan's force then Lysander's.

Stefan led his force around the field dodging enemy attacks on them. Unfortunately two squires were knocked off their horses by red team. Luis never notice when Lysander slam his force into the middle of red team. In one moment Luis's team is split into two groups, one half in confusion scatter and are run down by Lysander's group before they get far.

Then they chase after the other half, Luis by this time has realize what has happen and halt to regroup his remaining forces. He then charge Lysander's group and with a volley of stunners knocks out six of Lysander's group before they clash. Luis and his force overwhelm Lysander force and knocked him from his horse personally.

His victory was short lived when they are swept as side by Stefan and his band. Rose send Frederick off his mount with a well place hit to the chest. David took out four before falling himself, Matt after being knock off his mount fought on foot striking down three and Stefan in the heat of the clash duel with Luis who found Stefan to be much stronger than he thought.

Luis couldn't get through Stefan's shield and in a moment of rage unleash a cutting hex on him. Stefan dodged the hex and unleash a bone breaking hex that scored a hit on Luis's wand hand. It broke most of the bones in his hand and he fell screaming in pain, seeing this his remaining followers surrender by dropping their wands.

The instructor and knights rode up to the squires. Luis was and any other badly injure squire are sent to the nurse but Luis was chew out by the instructor for using a cutting hex in the exercise.

Red team was gathered up and the Grand Master personally award the team their day off and to their surprise a small bonus of money. For Stefan his prize for leading his team was the barony of Karytania. The squires grasp and look on as Stefan is given a scroll, silver necklace and a sliver armband with writing on it. " with this Title you are now Baron of Karytania, the village, Castle and surrounding are now yours with the income provided by the people there. I expect you Brankovic to act like a good lord and not a tyrant with the people." The GrandMaster told him as he bow and accepted the reward.

The Grand master then left the squires with two knights following. The next hour Stefan is mob by my fellow squires who praise him for leadership and for winning the title.

Rose told him despite Karytania being a small village in the mountain in Southern Greece it was in fact a full magical village that he now ruled and gets tax from as their Baron. "while in the muggle world your title no longer exist after the principality of Achaea was dissolve but in the magical world many of these title still exist and are award to people by orders or magical governments. The order of the Dragon has many titles from which they provide much of the order funds. What you got was a barony that small enough that they won't notice the lost of income from it since its doesn't provide much tax"

Stefan later fill out the scroll which was a registration form for the barony. After a week he send it off he gets the deed to Karytania castle and papers saying he the official Baron of Karytania. The next two weeks Stefan perform his duties and earn good marks in his classes. Luis and his faction had been in the time since their lost been weaken badly since members deflect to Stefan's faction as his star is rising. Luis was now following Stefan's orders and sadly due to him being the idiot he is earned bad marks in his classes.

He stood now in bottom of the group since even now any remaining followers refuse to do his homework or help him cheat in class.

Stefan by the end of his six weeks training won over his group by hosting a party for all the squires after getting permission from their teachers. " hey Matt got a minute " Stefan ask him during the middle of the party. Matt told yes and Stefan led him to a corner to talk.

" Matt I need a chamberlain for Karytania" He said and Matt stare back shock at him. "why me?" He said and Stefan told him he trust him and told him he won't take no for an answer.

In the end Matt was appointed chamberlain of Karytania castle. He kneel for Stefan to place his silver necklace on him and to swear a oath of loyalty to Stefan. " good now I expect you and your family to move into Karytania castle soon so you can perform your duty to me" Stefan told him and they shook hands.

Later that night after the party ended, Stefan asked where Lysander will go to school. " Hogwarts my Baron. My parents got me accepted there over the summer" he said and Stefan told him to join Gryffindor. Lysander told him yes he will do that and Stefan promise him a reward later for his loyalty.

On the last day August 20 two days before his birthday Stefan waits for his family to come for him. His new friends had said their good byes, Rose and David are now personal squires to knights after Stefan gave good reports on them. Matt had left to assume his new position with his family in tow.

Lysander has left for home and soon be at Hogwarts for the new school year. A score more squires found service with knights because of a good reviews from Stefan and the rest will go home for a while and return or stay some more before leaving. A few like Luis and Frederick were sent off to the worst outpost in the order for failing or punishment.

Stefan sat on his trunk in his uniform and playing with his wand by turning his scarf into different colors. " big brother!" He heard and was knock to the ground by his little siblings. They got off him when he told them and a moment later the rest of the family came.

His mother hugged him tightly and told him how much she missed him and how he grown. He now stood taller and somewhat tan since she last saw him. His father ruffle his hair and wore a grin when he saw him in his squire uniform. "Baron of Karytania" his grandfather said with a smile.

" yep I won it in a training exercise and I appointed a chamberlain already to run it for me" Stefan told him and his grand mother praise him for thinking ahead. After greetings they went to the Brankovic house in London by international portkey. Stefan had found from his grandparents that his title of Baron of Cumbria is going to Peter but he was getting the title of Viscount of Liverpool.

His sisters were a little mad they got no title but Stefan promise them ones later on. Samantha and Emma kept begging for Stefan to let him loan his wand to them. But he refused on the ground their not students yet and its dangerous playing with one with out knowing what to do.

He did let them read his books and play with his potion set after making sure they couldn't blow up the house. Stefan's birthday was celebrated with small party of family and friends.

Stefan invited Hermoine, Neville, Susan, Sue, Terry, Michael and Fay. They came with their families and presents. " Hermione I try reaching Harry but I couldn't get a reply from him" he asked her and she told him she been having the same problem too. This unsettle him but he couldn't do much right now.

His friends like many stare eyes wide open when they saw his parents and siblings. They watched at one point Stefan wrestling with his siblings over his wand which they try to borrow. They found the triplet to be very different from him in not just looks but personality. Peter, Samantha, Emma are wild, carefree, kind hearted, smart and easy to get along with.

Where Stefan is less wild, very smart, more serious, dark in a sense, but kind and has the making of a leader in him. Later Sue ask why Ron isn't here and Stefan told him he couldn't make it for some reason. Samantha and Emma got along with the girls quickly and Peter with boys too. Soon their all outside playing hide and seek in the backyard.

As they enjoy the day the adults talk over tea. Stefan's parents at first feel uncomfortable with the wizards and witches with him but soon find they have a lot in common. Especially with the Grangers who are muggles, Luke and Elena Brankovic found like them their still getting used to having magical kids.

Mrs and Mr Li ask if they had betrothed Stefan yet. Luke and Elena stare at them as if they gone crazy. " he only twelve right now!" Elena said at them. " Mrs Brankovic as hard as that is to believe in our world a betrothal is still quiet common especially when its comes to pureblood families. " Amelia Bones say to Elena.

Luke's father mentions when he when announce Stefan first bout of magic, he received over 198 betrothed offers in the first week from all over Europe." Ancient and famous families in Wizarding Europe offer up brides for him. The Medici, Sforza, Savoy, Greystark, Bourbon, Hesse, Reginar, Brabant, Montfort, Valois, Percy, Burgundy, Orleans, Habsburg, Hanover and many other noble houses. Luke already I got offers for Peter, Samantha and Emma" he said.

"father I don't like the idea of marrying my kids off. Remember Romulus father, if I recall right he elope with that girl instead of marrying that other girl you set him up with." Luke said.

Stephen Brankovic stared at his son for a long moment. " and where did that get him Dead! And all because of her, if she hadn't been part of that stupid little club of Dumbledore then he weren't had been involed in that war. He should had been in America with his should had been wife, not fighting a for the cause of that old man and what was his reward! A grave in our family graveyard, she also joined him and along with her whole family later. But their buried somewhere else I refuse to bury her next to him. " he said.

" Father! What Romulus did was his choice, his wife didn't encourage him to join he did so out of his free will. Marlene McKinnon was a good woman, she was kind, loving and smart." Luke said to his father. " wait she was married to him, her brother John is my late husband. Why did he never tell me?!" Amelia said.

" they kept it secret, my... younger brother wanted it as a secret til the war was over. Me and Elena were there at their ceremony" Luke said in a sad tone. " me and your father also watched it from the shadows knowing we couldn't change their minds" Elizabeth Brankovic tells her son.

" some of those houses you mention aren't they extinct ?" Elena asks them. " yes Medici and Habsburg are houses that are extinct in the muggle line but the magical side of them still live on Elena" Stephen answers her." If you were to betrothal Stefan were you prefer to a lady in Britain or on the mainland?" Mr Li ask. Stephen know well enough the man wanted to marry his daughter to Stefan. Part of him wanted to refuse him outright since his family is of lesser standing than his. But that will cause problems and trouble.

" Mr Li if my wife and I ever do betrothal our eldest son he will have a choice in the matter at least. While I don't like them I can see much benefits from one" Luke said and Elena agreed through she said no gold diggers or evil witches. Everyone laughed at that and then they talked about the magical world.

Advice, tips and knowledge was traded. Amelia try to learn more about Romulus and Marlene but Luke refused to reveal anything else. Stefan reenter the house with Hermione and Susan holding both his arms. Luke stare at his son and know in a few years Stefan was going to be a very popular with ladies. Already he developing quick and lost most of his baby fat he had left last year. He taller than most kids his age by three or four inches and lean with hint that he have a runner's body when older. " hey is the cake done yet?" He asks and Elena tells him yes then he off with the girls call the rest back in.

The party ended the Stefan's cake a large chocolate one was eaten and he opened a few gifts. Neville got him a book on plants, Hermione a book too on knighthood, Susan a gold necklace with a small ruby hanging from it, Fay a book on quidditch, Terry a magical toy car and Michael a old magical staff. Stefan also got gifts from his family as well. Later at night after everyone but Stefan is asleep he looks over his gifts then the other gifts he also receive today. Mostly simple jewelery like gold or silver rings, well made shirts with designs, necklaces and a few lovely belts with gold or silver buckles. Each present came with a letter and photos of girls his age. He studied the letters and found at least twelve girls wrote to him.

They looked innocent at first glare the letters but after reading them its clear to him. They wish him a good birthday and hint at benefits of a friendship and more. One outright mentions that she heiress to a magical county and fortune. Stefan wrote back a reply to them but three he wrote more than a thank you note. To Justina Habsburg, Marissa Medici and Catherine Sforza he wrote letters of his thanks for the gifts, questions asking about them and if they wish to write to each other. With his owl Steve he sends off with a letter to Justina and then sneaks out of his room to the where his Grandparents keep their owls. He sends off the final two and later he will send off the thank you notes to the other girls.

Stefan went back to his room with a grin on his face.

 **well that was a long one. Next one start with shopping for Stefan's siblings and beginning of second year. I now going to be having Stefan start planning ahead and gathering supporters. He going to met a certain blond who just so loveable too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Third pow again and I don't own Harry potter. Just my ocs ok. Now Allons-y**

 **"** mommy hurry up we are here" Samantha said as the whole family arrived at a pub. Elena stares at a old sign saying the name of the pub." Good thing your wearing that necklace or you couldn't see this place" her husband told her.

Elena Brankovic felt the simple gold necklace knowing with this she could see what Muggles will never see or even believe at all. After passing through the old and dirty pub then opening the enterance to Diagon alley the Brankovic family went inside.

Luke smiles as its been a long while since he was here. Peter, Samantha and Emma are so excited at being here they go crazy and grab Stefan so he can show them all the shops. Stefan's parents and grandparents follow behind as he led his siblings first to get robes first.

They keep asking questions and wanting to see everything. Stefan meet Lysander as his siblings are getting their robes and uniforms. They talked and he joined their group, the young Greek quickly got along with the rest of the Brankovic family. Peter asked him what's it like being a squire and raise in a magical household.

Lysander answered best he could before he went back to his family. As they went through the street the Brankovic family soon found itself the center of attention. Many witches and wizards greeted Stephen Brankovic and his wife. They also get a look at the younger Brankovic children and couldn't hide their looks of surprise at how they look compare with Stefan.

Stefan found himself press by a few pureblood girls who led him despite his attempts to escape, off to a ice cream parlor with them. Luke smirk as he watched this and Elena looked on with tears in her eyes. Her first born is growing up so fast and now running off with girls.

Stephen and Elizabeth look on with a sense of pride that Stefan is such a ladies man. After dealing with the crowd the rest of the Brankovic family went to the book shop for school books. As the adults brought them their books, Peter, Samantha and Emma explore the store. Books of different types are stack in large piles and the three of them look over many books.

Peter as he goes for a book about dragon when he bumps into a girl. The girl looks his age with blond hair and green eyes. She blushes when she sees him and he tries to apologize but she tells him its her fault. Peter finds out she a first year like him and that her name is Astoria Greengrass and he told her his first name. She ask which house is he wants to be sorted in. " Gryffindor ,Astoria, me and my siblings are planning to go to that house since our big brother Stefan is in it. He friends with Harry Potter you and is a squire for a knight order" Peter told her.

She grew sad at hearing he wants to be in Gryffindor but the name Stefan sounded very familiar to her. " well I got to go now see you in Hogwarts Astoria" Peter said and left with his book. She sighs wishing they could talk longer, at this moment her older sister comes for and they go back to their family.

As the two were talking, Stephen Brankovic had to deal Gilderoy Lockhart, a man who claims to have done great feats and sells books about. Stephen thinks the man is a phoney since he had him in his class when he taught in Hogwarts. Out of his class he was almost at the bottom and only by his influence father did he graduate because his low grade were had preventive that. He a bloody fool with little talent or skills he thought. Stephen watch the man as he signed his new book about his latest suppose adventure.

He smiled and use his charms to win over most of the people here at the book signing. And gave a nice little speech when Harry Potter came into the shop for his school books and flirted with many witches.

It got even worst when he saw him and try him to promote his new book like young Harry. " look folks the man who defeated Grindelwald is here! Did you come to buy my book Mr. Brankovic? You know as a child you were one of my heroes." Gilderoy said.

" sadly no I here shopping for my grandchildren and I remember you well from when I taught at Hogwarts"Stephen said with a grin. " good because I going to be the new DADA professor" he said and Stephen wonder if Dumbledore has lost it.

"well that's good but me and Family must continue shopping for the kids school supplies." Stephen said then left with his family after they pay for the books they got. Luke met Lucius Malfoy as they left the shop " been a long time Brankovic" Lucius said with a hint of misfit in his tone.

" yes it has, last time I saw you Romulus turned you into a ferret and was making you fly around" Luke told him and watch Lucius's face grew cold.

" yes I remember very well that incident and I also recall he now in a grave where he belongs for being blood traitor by being friends with mudbloods." Lucius said with a smirk now on his face.

Luke punched and knocked him to the ground. " my brother was twice the man you are. And I much more a man than you ever be, granted I a squid I fathered four magical children and you just one. just wondering are you having problems in bed or is it the wife? Luke taunts him.

He gets a smack from Elena for the last part and she takes him away from the crowd that's forming as Ms. Malfoy with Draco in tow come to the aid of Lucius. Stephen smiles to his son while his giving him a disapproving look at him and his wife too.

Elena scolds Luke for his actions, telling him he not setting a good example for the kids by beating up Lucius even if he deserves it. By this time young Stefan is seen with Amelia Pond but with her riding on his back. " why is he giving her a ride. We want one too!" Emma said as she watch her big brother carry Amelia around.

After a few more minutes Amelia is off Stefan and he gets a kiss to the right face cheek. Then she leaves while he goes off to find his family. His mother calls him over and she asks what he was doing. " after I finish eating ice cream and talking with the girls earlier I ran into and we browsing at a few shops. I ended up buying her a new dress and then she wanted me to carry her around too and she gave me a face I couldn't resist." He said.

But Stefan failed to mention that he actually escape from the girls after ice cream when they drag him to a photo booth from where they took many photos with him. He ran for it after they got distract when they were looking over their photos.

And he bumped into Amelia who he brought a new dress for or she were had told the girls where he is. And also want him to carry her around the street for a while. It wasn't too bad Stefan thought, the dress cost him only two gold coins and carrying her was ok, he like how soft she felt and her kiss too.

Stefan helped get the rest of his siblings school supplies and wands. Peter found a 8 and a half Holly wand with a core of unicorn hair. Samantha finds a eight inch oak with Phoenix feather core. And the youngest Emma found a nine inch holly with a dragon heartstring core. Stefan had to remind them not to use it outside of school and wait til they learn to use it yet.

Emma later got her ride from him after a puppy eye look from her. The Brankovic later eaten a lunch with the Grangers and Weasleys at the leaky Cauldron. Harry Potter was also there and after a short chat Stefan learned how he came to be with the Weasleys and his escape from his Aunt's family. Stefan was angry how he was treated and after pressing Harry, he found out a house elf was stealing his mail.

"Harry why is a elf stealing your mail" Stefan shouted at him. Harry told him the elf didn't want him returning to Hogwarts and warning that there going to be a great evil at school this year.

Stefan pressed for more but Harry knew nothing else beside the elf name is Dobby. Then Stefan asked Harry about his home life and Harry try to lie to his friend but Stefan was no fool.

He grabbed Harry, pull up his shirt to his head and saw scars on his back. Not many but enough to tell they aren't from accidents. Harry struggle to free himself from his red hair friend but Stefan is stronger from all the training in the summer. He let go of Harry and stare into his eyes. Harry with knew he going to tell his family, he felt cold and ashamed. He doesn't want anyone to know about his house life, " Stefan please don't say anything" Harry pleaded with him.

" you want me to ignore that one of my friends is being abuse at home and has scars to prove. You own them nothing ! They should be begging on their knees apologizing to you. Don't you dare protect them Harry, your aunt and her family treat you like trash. You think I stupid and never notice how you don't talk about them much or mention much detail of living with them. Or about the cupboard!" Stefan said in a angry tone.

"you know about the cupboard?" Was all Harry could say to him. Stefan explain to him he talks sometimes in his sleep late at night.

" Stefan their all the family I got left, I go to a orphanage or maybe get stuck with a other that's even worst." Harry said in a attempt to salvage the situation. " their you go again Harry protecting them. What if they throw you back into that closet and starve you again?" Stefan said and went down stairs from the second floor where they talked.

Harry watched him go and wonder if he should run away. He in the end chose to face the Senior Brankovic and tell the true when he asked.

Stephen Brankovic went into a rage at the treatment of the boy who lived. He decides to get the boy away from that family first then see where it goes. Harry finds himself staying with the Brankovic family for the last three days before school. He learned Stefan is powerful wizard as he watched him get a few lessons from his grandfather before school. Stefan's grandmother taught him high class manner while the rest of Stefan's family treated him well.

The day for school came and the Brankovic family with Harry piled in to a car and drove to the train station. The Weasleys were already there and Harry joined Ron to talk while Stefan led his siblings through the entrance. The rest of the Brankovic and Weasley family went through the gate to reach the train to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were the last ones to go and instead of going through the wall they crashed in the wall.

" what the heck were you two thinking" a muggle told them as he helped them with their carts. "we lost control sir and it won't happen again" Harry told him and he went back to his business like he was before they crashed.

After a few minutes of discussing why they can't go through and what to do. Ron comes up with a great idea and they both went back outside to the Weasley family car.

 **Several hours later**

" nice way to start the school guys" Stefan said before smacking both of them on the side of the head. "it was Ron's idea" Harry protest but I smacked him again. " don't blame Ron because you both chose to do it. You both drove a flying car to school, you could had waited for help or send a message by owl. But no you flew, got seen by a few muggles and crashed land in a magical tree that almost killed you. Your damn lucky they didn't expelled you two" Stefan said to them and left their room.

He went to the common room and found his three siblings sitting on a couch sleeping. He smiles at the sight, all them were sorted into Gryffindor like him, Lysander too, Ryan Grant from training also came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He gently woke them and told to get in bed.

The girls went to their dorm and Stefan led Peter back to the boy's dorm. I told the girls good night and to Peter before going to my bed, Harry and Ron are sleeping as are their roommates too.

Stefan changed and went to sleep into his bed. The next Stefan woke early and get ready before anyone else. After that he woke Peter and Lysander what "five more minutes Stefan" Peter said but he still got up after Stefan threaten to soak him with water. After waiting for the girls, the Brankovic siblings went to the great hall for breakfast.

The girls exciting talk about their first class, Lysander and Peter chatted about broom and Stefan got letters. The letters came from a few girls who wished him happy birthday but one stood out of the seven he got.

 _Dear Viscount Brankovic_

 _I happy to know you like my gift and yes I love to write to you Viscount. Also I heard about what happen during the summer. Becoming a Knight is a big thing Viscount and winning the Barony of Karytania was the talk of the week here at home I also now keep a small portrait of you on my nightstand. I have many interests Brankovic, like horse riding, painting, playing the piano, cooking and drawing along them. I currently attend a school in France and in my second year like you. I have two younger sisters ten and six who want to love meet you, also maybe your brother Peter can meet my sister Anna over the summer. Hopefully we can meet during the summer if you can. I be waiting for your letters my Viscount._

 _from Justina Habsburg heiress to the Habsburg family and lordship of Habsburg castle._

Stefan grin and blush at the thought of her having a portrait of him. Hermoine try to peek at his letter but put it away quickly and notice most of the house is staring him. He notices for the first time that Justina's letter smells of strong but sweet perfume.

Samantha and Emma start teasing him but with a movement of his wand he silenced them. After a moment he fixed what he done and both can speak again. They give him a face but he shrugs and tells his sisters to get to class and same to his brother and Lysander too.

Ron and Harry kept bugging Stefan about the letters through out most of the day. While at herbology as they learn how to transplanted a magical plant a dove flew in the greenhouse through a open door. Draco and a few Slytherins snicker at when it landed on Stefan's head. It has a small letter in its mouth which he remove and it flies off for home.

Stefan opened it quickly and found the handwriting is by a female by how beautiful she wrote.

 _To the Viscount of Liverpool_

 _I please to know you liked your gift. My mother helped me find it the other day. I very much like for us to exchange letters Viscount Brankovic. I live in Milan in northern Italy, its a lovely city and the surrounding countryside is lovely too. The summers here are great and wonderful. I at the moment beginning my second year in one of the best magical schools here in Italy. I have three siblings older siblings all brothers and a several cousins along with parents, aunts and uncles. Its really nice writing to you Viscount and I wait for your reply._

 _From yours Lady Catherine Sforza_

After reading it Stefan put it away as everyone watch him. " oh love Brankovic got a love letter" Draco said and with his goons start making fun of Stefan. " how many daughters of noble write to you Draco? Offering friendship and more? Do they come with wealth and titles or are from some of the most noble pureblood families in Europe?...what no girls want to talk with you" Stefan said in a challenging and playful tone.

Draco face goes red but before he could say something the professor returns helping a student and class soon ends. Stefan later meets up with his siblings during lunch they look a bit tired but still excited about school. They tell Stefan nonstop about their first day so and already they made some new friends. Stefan listen on remembering how everyone reaction when they were sorted and the faces they had.

Also he remember that their group was the smallest ever to enter Hogwarts even a mere 28 compare to the 40 from last year. He frown at the thought of what next year group numbers will be.

Lysander joins them with Ryan Grant in tow. Stefan look over the Polish boy and shook hands with him. The Ravenclaw known he need a patron he was a charitable case in the order and as a muggleborn not expected to rise in the rank much. It didn't take much to convince him to pledge his loyally to House Brankovic. In a empty hallway he and Lysander swore magical oaths of loyalty to Stefan and his house for the rest of their lives and their bloodlines too.

Stefan gave them each a fief from his barony of Karytania. The newly minted minor lords rise up and he stare at them knowing they are his first followers, many more will follow but here in this hallway Stefan thought is where he began. He dismiss them and went DADA class. Professor Lockhart prove to be an idiot first was a pop quiz on his books which was the requirement for the class this year. And then he released pixes which cause much trouble til Hermione used a spell to freeze them all.

Stefan then cast a spell that put them all back into their cage. After that incident classes are over for the day and he going to one of his secret spots. After a few turns and climbing a stair he arrives at a abandon class room. He goes inside and with a quick charm cleans up all the dust and search through a closet. He quickly found his stash, untouched since he last saw it weeks ago.

He removes the small sack from under a loose floor plank. Inside are twenty galleons, four sickles, a notes he made of people, candy and his journal. Stefan adds more money, takes the candy, writes a few more notes and wrote a new entry for today in his journal. When he all done he put everything back and started to leave " hi what you doing?" He heard a female voice and turn to see a first year in the room. " what are you doing here?" Stefan demand from her " I was looking for snorkavus and I saw you going in here. So what you doing in this abandon classroom" she asked. " practicing magic, I remember you from the sorting Ravenclaw right. I Stefan Brankovic and you are?" Stefan said.

"I am Luna Lovegood" she said in soft tone and Stefan couldn't help but like her blond hair or how she talks. Stefan then has the most unusual and interesting discussion with her. He listen to her talk about unusual creatures as he led her back to her house dormitory. Stefan told her before they parted that she is welcome to his group of friends and wants to hear more about the creatures she mention.

She blushed when he kissed her left cheek. Back at Gryffindor tower he meet up with his siblings and one of his new vassal. His other trio are sitting on the couch chatting and so he sat with them. Hermione tapped Stefan to learn all about his summer, he gladly told her the training and enemies he made. She grew more interested when he discuss the spells he learned and used.

Ron asked if Stefan could maybe get him in there too. Stefan avoid answering him when Emma jumps on him and asking for candy. He pass her the candy he had and she shared them with Samantha and Peter. Stefan then found Emma sitting on his lap and resting her head on his chest. He wraps a arm around her and rest his chin on her head.

He continue his talk with Hermione as Emma listen on. After finishing with her, Emma told him about her day and he laughed hard when she mention how she held and petted professor McGonagall when she was in her cat form. "how was I suppose to know she can turn into a cat, I just saw the cute cat on the desk and she is adorable as a cat you know" Emma told him.

He told her not to do that again and ask how was potion class. " it was ok, the teacher was sort of mean but he did pick on some of us. And the rest of the classes were ok" she told him before she got off him to sit with Peter, Lysander and Samantha as they begin playing a muggle boardgame. Stefan joined them and listen to Peter talk about a Slytherin girl who he met in Diagon alley.

After that it was late and send his siblings to bed. They obey despite complaining to him their not little kids. He also send Hermione too before going himself to sleep in his bed.

 **Well thats for now and until next time folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back and Stefan be having fun with messing with Slytherin. And with fellow Gryffindor and Harry be getting in trouble like usual.**

 **Stefan's pov**

" so can we borrow Steve please?" Emma ask me with those eyes and I give her permission to use my owl. She rush off to get Steve, I got off the couch and go check up on Hermoine. She sitting doing homework with Samantha and Ginny at a table with two more fellow Gryffindors.

Peter I see is with some first years playing a board game.

I gather my stuff and left the house quarters with Lysander. Halfway to our destination Ryan joins us with surprisingly Terry Boot in tow. " my lord he wishes to join" Ryan tells me and I look at Terry with a look.

" you do?" I asked and he nods his head at me. I lead them to a abandon classroom I cleaned up to serve as my headquarters. A large large is set in the middle and desks are pushed to a wall and the wall on one side I had maps of the school pin up with locations mark.

Terry asks what do the marks stand for and I told him their classrooms that we can use. After a short discussion Terry swears the same oath as Lysander and Ryan. After that I let him in on the spells we been practicing lately.

And I give a Terry a badge with my family house colors and we began the meeting. We mostly discussed what this group is going to be about. I outline this group will form the core of my followers and each will person will be award for their station.

I placed Terry in charged of the smack budget with a hundred gold coins. Ryan is my spy master and Lysander as my second in command. The rest of the meeting I spend teaching them some higher up spells my grandfather taught me before we left back to our dorms.

On the way back me and Lysander pass Ron as he helping the groundkeeper shine up all the school trophies and badges. Its the third week in Hogwarts and two certain dorm mates are still being punish for driving a flying car to school.

Harry stuck helping DADA teacher with his fan mail and listening to him going on about all his feats. I still trying to see how he could had done all those things in his books when he barely a competent wizard but he not a total moron at least.

And has taught us some things that might be useful and his story are interesting if somewhat maybe boring at parts in them.

My siblings are having fun going to school and learning magic. They made tons of friends and Peter I often seen now for a week hanging at times with Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of ice queen Daphne Greengrass which led me to warn him to stay away from her.

Later we talk after potion class with her telling me to keep my brother away from her little sister. I told her that I can't control him anymore than she can with her own sibling and then I decide to kiss her cheek.

The look on her face was priceless when I left her for my next class.

The next day a letter from the magical Iceland offering me the title of Jarl of the westman or Vestmannaeyjar islands. Seems my grandad was offer it years back for fighting off a pack of trolls. And he never got down to accepting it or now , so they offer me it now.

I replied yes and a few days later got the paperwork plus a silver ring to be my symbol as Jarl. Told no one about it and learned from the paperwork other than income from tax that a couple hundred wizards or witches pay and a two old magical forts their not much I get from there.

The forts are in disrepair but still has garrisons to fight off any sea monster or wizard pirates that still sail the seas. I quickly read everything I could about magical pirates and found most use magic enchant wood ships with cannon guns that enchant by writing magic runes on the barrel. They raid wizardary coastal settlements and muggle ones too plus attacking any wizard or muggle ships they please.

Daphne avoids me like the plague and I continue on with my classes like nothing is wrong.

Harry got invited to our house ghost death day and Hermione along with Ron are joining him. I decide not to since I am planning a meeting with my little group and we'll practice our swordsmanship. I later find my followers at the meeting point and I turn lumps of iron they had into blunt but crude swords that should work for practice.

I spar with Lysander while Ryan with Justin.

The sparring session lasted for a couple of hours leaving us with bruises and tired. After that I walking through a hall way alone back to the dorms when I notice a crowd.

And my three favorite classmates are in the middle with writing on the wall in front of them in blood and Filch's cat Mrs. Norris hanging the by tail and petrified.

I read the writing on the wall and its about a chamber of secret that is now open.

Headmaster soon got to the scene with the head of my house and several teachers following. Filch and Snape try to put the blame on Harry but Dumbledore dismisses them.

He ordered us all back to our dorms and had the prefects escort us back to them. My siblings ask what happen when I walk into the common room and find that their been here since I left for my meeting earlier and didn't see the scene from today.

I explained to them what happen and they start asking if Harry is fine, what is the chamber of secret and who will do something like that.

I shake my head and tell them no ones knows so far and I don't know what the chamber of secret is. Percy Weasley gave me letters that came for me by owl and delivered by our head of house with a note that they be handed to me in person.

Their are three letters in total. One red, one green and the last a silver color with my name on the front. I left for to my bed to read them since everyone in the common room is looking me.

They look at me curiously, likely wondering who send me the letters and what they say. Their from the Sforza, Medici and Habsburg houses plus I notice they all are scented with sweet perfume.

I open the one from Habsburg first and see Justina wrote me a long letter describing her school year so far, how she doing, asking how I am doing and ask if over Christmas break if we can meet since she be spending the holidays in London.

The other two letters were more or less the same and I wrote short replies to them thanking them for the letters, describe how school is so far and ask if they are free during Christmas break.

I stored the letters under my mattress and left the ones I wrote in my trunk to send tomorrow. The next day during History of Magic, Hermione asked Professor Binns about the chamber of secrets. We learned that Salazar Slytherin after a falling out with the other founders allegedly created a chamber in the school before he left the school that no one found despite several searches.

The also he mention allegedly there a monster in the chamber that when the heir of Slytherin comes and open the chamber will purge the school of muggleborns.

I felt very unease with the part of purging the muggleborns part but so curious about this chamber now. I checked out what I could about Slytherin and his surviving descendents later that day..

Hermione the next day suggest that Draco Malfoy could be the heir of Slytherin, Harry and Ron both agreed. She also proposed we could use a polyjuice potion to find out the truth weren't he is but disguising as his fellow Slytherins.

The problem with the idea I pointed out was it will take a month to make and assuming we can get all the ingredients needed plus I mention some of things that can happen if she gets the potion wrong. Hermione told me she will get all the ingredients and Ron tells me to stop being all serious and to trust Hermione on this

Later after homework and saving Steve from a bath from Samantha I start reading the books I checked out.

Learned more interesting facts and things about Lord Slytherin for instance can Parseltongue. The ability to talk with snakes and his last offcial descendent the Gaunt family died out decades ago.

I decide to turn in for the night and read about the Gaunt family tomorrow

 **Sorry I took so long and try to update faster next time.**


End file.
